A Lua Que Te Dei
by SuzanaLeifer
Summary: ..TERMINADA.. Ela se foi há algum tempo, mas agora está de volta para integrar a equipe antiga que ajudará Dumbledore na luta contra Voldemort. Remo Lupin não esperava por esta visita...


**A Lua Que Eu Te Dei**

**Nota da Autora: **Esta é uma song-fic bem curtinha, com uma personagem criada por mim, mas que não é um reflexo de mim, ou como muitos a chamariam, uma "Mary-soon".

A música é "A Lua Que Eu Te Dei" interpretada por Ivete Sangalo.

Capítulo Único 

Lupin abriu o envelope, as mãos trêmulas. Estava morando em Hogsmeade desde que Sírius o escreveu pedindo que voltasse sob ordem de Dumbledore. Voldemort estava de volta. Arabella Figg e Mundungo Fletcher estavam em Hogwarts.

Desdobrou o papel. O remetente, ou melhor, _a_ remetente também era uma das pessoas convocadas pelo diretor da escola. Ele a conhecia bem. Muito bem.

_"Olá Remo,_

_Há tempos tento enviar-lhe uma carta, mas minhas corujas nunca conseguiram te encontrar..."_

Entendo... Não tenho ficado num lugar só, por muito tempo...

Ele continuou a ler.

_"Sirius me escreveu na semana passada e me informou sobre a situação. Compreendo o chamado de Dumbledore. Juntos, somos muito mais fortes..._

_Creio que você já está sabendo que ele me pediu para hospedar-me na sua casa aí em Hogsmeade..."_

Lupin gelou.

Não é possível...

"_Estarei desembarcando na cidade, Sábado às 6:00h._

_Quero muito revê-lo. Temos muita coisa para esclarecer... Você sabe disso._

_Saudades,_

_Polly Spalks"_

Ele olhou o relógio. 5:50h da tarde.

Essa não!

Levantando-se de súbito, largou a carta no sofá, pegou um casaco e saiu em direção à estação. Estava atrasado. Quando chegou, ela estava em pé ao lado de um malão negro.

Continuava a mesma... Longos cabelos cacheados e castanhos da mesma cor dos olhos. Tez clara e suave... Assim que o viu, largou a valise de mão e correu para abraçá-lo.

Remo... - ela murmurou, olhos marejados, braços envolvendo o pescoço dele - pensei que nunca mais ia te ver...

Ele soltou-a.

Você sumiu Polly...

Ela olhou em volta.

Tudo está tão diferente... - disse.

Depois eu lhe mostro o povoado. - ele olhou para ela - Depois que me disser por que me abandonou.

_Posso te falar dos sonhos_

_Das flores_

_De como a cidade mudou_

Eu não te abandonei - ela falou enquanto ele apanhava sua bagagem e caminhavam para casa - desde que fomos separados, só o que fiz foi te procurar. Meu desejo era te encontrar... Tive tanto medo de não te ver mais... Eu... eu ainda te amo, Remo.

_Posso te falar do medo_

_Do meu desejo_

_Do meu amor_

Caminharam um pouco mais. Silêncio. Ele parou e encarou-a. A casa estava a poucos metros de distância, numa planície coberta de uma fina camada de vegetação amarelada. O Sol se punha no horizonte.

_Posso falar da tarde que cai_

É verdade, Remo... Cada vez que olhava a Lua, queria estar ao seu lado.

Como daquela vez que...

Que você disse que a Lua era minha e sua.

_E aos poucos deixa ver_

_No céu a Lua_

_Que um dia eu te dei_

Ele soltou as malas e a abraçou. Choravam.

Diga que tudo é verdade, Polly.

É a mais pura verdade... eu sempre quis te reencontrar...

Eu também continuo amando você...

Silêncio. Estavam abraçados sob o entardecer e tudo que ouviam era as próprias respirações.

_Gosto de fechar os olhos_

_Fugir do tempo_

_De me perder_

Quando abriram os olhos, o céu já estava estrelado.

Vamos para casa - ele disse pegando novamente as malas.

_Posso até perder a hora_

_Mas sei_

_Que já passou das seis_

Depois de tomar um banho, Polly desceu as escadas. Lupin estava no quintal arrumando a mesa para o jantar.

Jantar à luz da Lua- perguntou ela sorrindo, apoiada na porta.

Da nossa Lua- ele aproximou-se dela e a beijou.

_Sei que não há no mundo_

_Quem possa te dizer_

_Que não é sua_

_A Lua que eu te dei_

O quarto estava mergulhado numa penumbra doce. Remo deitou-se ao lado dela e a beijou ternamente.

Boa noite, Remo.

Boa noite, meu amor...

Ele observou-a adormecer. Estava feliz. Estavam felizes. Lá fora, a lua crescente reinava no céu.

_Pra brilhar_

_Por onde você for_

_Durma bem,_

_Me queira bem,_

_Meu amor_

Lupin aconchegou-a mais em seus braços e adormeceu.

_Durma bem,_

_Me queira bem..._

_Meu... amor..._

FIM 


End file.
